Si fuera tú
by Jekai Kuro
Summary: "Si tú pudieras ser yo; si pudiera ser tú… Deseo tanto que pudieras sentir esto que siento yo al menos por un día… Así yo podría ser libre, podría liberarte… Podría dejarte ir sin arrepentimientos…" Aquella vela se consumió por completo, dejándola en total oscuridad.


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Basado en la canción "If I Were You" del ex-grupo de kpop, 2ne1.**

* * *

 _ **Si fuera tú.**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que aquella noticia había llegado a sus oídos. En cuanto pasó, una felicidad de los más inmensa le invadió y le lleno de plenitud, armonía, pero sobre todo de paz. Paz para su pasado, su presente y su futuro.

Sin embargo, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Las cosas seguían igual y ella tenía ya pocas esperanzas de que cambiaran. Jellal tenía derecho de ser libre. De disfrutar de aquello, volver a la vida, explorar, hacer aquellas cosas que por tanto tiempo tuvo que soportar por vivir a escondidas del aquel horrido mundo que se cernía sobre él. Aquello que llamaba pecados.

¿Quién era ella para atarle a su persona ahora que podían?

No, ella no era estúpida. Sabía perfectamente que, detrás de todos aquellas detalles, palabras y miradas, Jellal guardaba algún mínimo sentimiento por ella.

¿O era su ilusa imaginación, acaso?

Otro día, igual a los anteriores pasaba de nuevo. Más noticias no sabía de él ni del resto. Sólo podía pensar en la forma de encontrase con él y lanzarse a sus brazos, disfrutando su libertad.

Quería llegar de cualquier forma a él. En todos los sentidos.

No estaba usando su armadura aquella tarde, y tenía cerca de treinta minutos pasando aquellas cerdas suaves e su cepillo por las hebras escarlata que formaban parte de su larga y abundante cabellera.

 _ **"Es el color de tu cabello, de ese modo ¡nunca lo olvidaré!"**_.

Sonrió al pasar ese recuerdo por su cabeza.

—¿De verdad apreciarás tanto mi cabello como sueles decirlo? —Se preguntó. —O quizá…. Lo decías solo por hacerme feliz, ¿cierto?

Su reflejo en aquel cristal que fungía de espejo mostraba una joven radiante y bella… Pero justo en ese momento ella no sentía eso. Miserable, así se sentía. Así se veía.

Aquella noche que seguía igual que las anteriores se hacía presente. Se acercó al ventanal de su habitación de Fairy Hills, preguntándose donde se encontraba aquel joven que inundaba sus pensamientos en aquel momento.

Había perdido una tarde más sin acudir al gremio y estaban a poco tiempo de marcharse a aquella misión de Cien Años.

A veces quería dejar todo ir. A veces simplemente quería soltar, rendirse. Por desgracia era Erza Scarlet, ella no se rendía… Ni siquiera en aquellos casos en donde resultara lastimada.

Y no físicamente.

Volvía a aparecer aquella opresión en su pecho. ¿Por qué de repente sentía tantas ganas de llorar? ¿Por qué de repente quería gritar tan fuerte que su garganta sangrara? ¿De que servía? Después de todo ella era la única en aquél edificio. Ella era la única en aquella colina. La única que escucharía, sería ella.

 _Y no él._

El deslumbre de la luz de la vela que iba pereciendo poco a poco en la mesa de noche cerca de su cama era su única compañía, la única cosas que acompañaba, iluminaba y le daba calidez a aquel corazón que ya había sido lastimado por la vida desde siempre.

Comenzaba a sentir como de repente aquellas paredes le aprisionaban, se sentía sola, vacía, encerrada. Aquella prisión repartida en tantas habitaciones le asfixiaba. Le asfixiaban aquellas ganas de llorar que venía aguantando desde hace un tiempo. Al igual que aquel cielo nocturno que cada vez se cernía más sobre ella.

Estaba cansada. Cansada de aquel juego de "¿quién dura más lejos del otro?". Lo único que quería hacer era irse. En ese momento deseo más que nunca que llegara pronto el día de marcharse a aquella misión. Largarse de aquel lugar. Irse como Jellal lo hacía siempre.

 _"¿Él huye de mí?"_

Aquel vago pensamiento que le atormentaba a sobremanera se inundó sus pensamientos causándole un sinfín de inseguridades. Más de las que ya de por sí podía soportar en aquellos momentos.

¿Estaría bien ir un momento al gremio, celebrar y embriagarse aun y si se ponía violenta?

Por un demonio… ¿Acaso había cruzado su mente aquel viejo uso de "lavar tus penas con alcohol"? No. Ella no podía caer así de bajo.

No podía permitírselo.

Pero quería, al menos por esa noche y después de tanto caos suscitado respecto a su madre, a sus amigos y a todo, cambiar las lágrimas que había derramado, por un montón de sonrisas a lado de sus camaradas.

—Pero no puedo…—Se dijo mientras sentía sus mejillas comenzando a humedecerse debido a las lágrimas que habían escapado.

Si tan solo él pudiera ser ella…

Si tan solo ella pudiera ser él…

De esa forma, quizá, ¿él podría sentir lo mismo que ella por un día? ¿Podría ella sentir su corazón y él podría sentir el de ella?

Si tan sólo le dejara amarle…

—Te amo… —Dijo por fin, quebrándose un poco más,

Si tan solo pudiera amarle…

—Te amo, Jellal…

Si tan sólo pudieran estar juntos… Tan solo por un día. De esa forma ella podría liberarse. Limpió sus lágrimas, intentando reanimarse un poco.

—Si tú pudieras ser yo; si pudiera ser tú… Deseo tanto que pudieras sentir esto que siento yo al menos por un día… Así yo podría ser libre, podría liberarte… Podría dejarte ir sin arrepentimientos…

Aquella vela se consumió por completo, dejándola en total oscuridad.


End file.
